Sweet melody
by Agatha Little
Summary: I made this one shot for a Quizilla member, Aquamarine03....Kaoru/OC


**Sweet melody**

The sound of the cello spread across the hallways until it reached the third music room. The younger Hitachiin twin was already standing at the door listening to the sweet melody. Kaoru got used to it by now and also he got addicted to the music. He had no idea who was playing every day from five o'clock, but he had a strong feeling that whoever it was, female or male, had the hands of an angel. Tho' this whole thing was getting on his brother's nerves. Hikaru didn't understand why Kaoru acted that way over some stupid melody. He didn't even notice a certain small, blonde 18 year old boy skip to him.

- Hika-chan? – he questioned. – Why is Kao-chan standing at the door?

- He is listening to something! – Hikaru stated annoyed. – I wish he'd stop doing that!

- Indeed! – Kyoya spoke up. – This is bad for the club!

Luckily Kaoru didn't hear any of that. He was still busy listening to the music, but a thought disturbed him in that. He quickly opened the door and slipped into the hallway. He still heard Hikaru yell after him, but at the moment it didn't matter. He wanted to know who the musician was. The sound came from the other hallway, where another music room (which was out of use) was. He grabbed the door knob and lightly pushed the door open. He glanced into the room and soon his eyes got glued on a girl, her back was to him but she a second later the melody stopped and she turned around. Her eyes scanned him, trying to figure out what he wanted, tho' she didn't know that. She quickly stood up and fully faced Kaoru.

- Who are you? – she questioned.

Her cello was placed next to her chair. She looked a bit frightened when the younger twin took a step towards her. Kaoru smiled at her and held up his hands to show that he didn't want to hurt her. A sigh left her lips as she slowly sat back on her chair, but her eyes were still locked on the Host Club member.

- My name is Kaoru Hitachiin! – the boy stated. – I heard you play and thought I check it out. What's your name?

- Jessica Lynn…. – the girl said in a low voice. – I just transferred to Ouran.

Kaoru remembered her name. Kyoya already told them about this girl when Tamaki wanted a cello player one day, even tho' she didn't accept the request. He took a seat next to hers and continued to stare at her. She seemed a bit uncomfortable like that. She wanted to run away but that would have been rude. Smiling Kaoru placed a hand on her shoulder gently.

- Would you play that song again please? – he questioned with a grin. – If you have some time that is!

- I have all the time…. – she stated.

A light smile crawled onto her features also as she placed the cello in front of her and started the drag the bow on the strings. The same melody reached the Hitachiin's ear, and once again he got lost in his thoughts. Unfortunately when the song neared the end the door opened once more. This time Hikaru was the one who stood there, arms folded in front of him as he glared at the girl. She glanced up and stopped playing again. he didn't seem as kind as his brother and that discovery made her flinch a bit.

- Kaoru, Kyoya-sempai wants you back ion the club room! – he stated. – She can come too!

Kaoru grinned at Jessica and nodded towards his brother… like he was trying to tell her that Hikaru didn't bite... that much. She hesitated a bit but finally she put away her cello in the proper holder, picked it up and headed towards the door. Hikaru let her pass him, but he stopped his brother. He didn't like the girl's sight; she was just too creepy for him, even in the school uniform she looked scary. Tho' he wasn't the one who sat next to her while she played, he didn't see the fright in her eyes when he entered the room. She was a sweet girl, just a bit too quiet.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A moth or two passed since the twins guided her to the host club and ever since then she was playing there for the members and the guests. Some girls didn't like her sight some did… but most girls adored the melody she always played. The ones who knew the classical masterpieces better brought her sheet music for her to learn… and she did for the next day. All the while Kaoru kept an eye on her always. She was like a precious jewel to him that needed protection, but he still felt that she didn't open up completely for anyone.

- Jessica that was so wonderful! – Tamaki yelled while trying to hug the girl. – You're so talented!

- Thank you! – she whispered.

Her voice never came out louder than a whisper and sometimes only Kaoru was paying enough attention to hear her. He helped her out of Tamaki's embrace. She smiled up at him, she was really thankful that she met him; after all from the Host Club members she liked him the best. She went to grab her stuff off of the oat hanger since it was winter, meaning that it was cold outside. She felt a presence behind her and once she turned she was face to face with Kaoru… again.

- Hikaru is staying a bit longer! – he stated. – Would you like to come with me? I don't like to go alone…

She thought about it… either way they lived near each other. Smiling she nodded. Kaoru grinned at her, grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the parking lot, where his limousine was waiting for him. They sat close to one another, her head rested on his shoulder, she was really tired and Kaoru knew that. He pulled her even closer to him and leaned his head on top of hers while warping his arms around her.

- Jessica…? – he questioned.

Sleepily she glanced up at him. A light smile was playing on her features, even tho' her eyes were about to close. He grinned down at her before quickly pecking her lips. She quickly warped her arms around him before he could pull away from her. He smiled into the kiss before he tried to pull away from her. He nuzzled her neck as she let out a yawn.

- You should sleep when you get home! – he stated. – You're up too much…

- Fine… I will… - she stated. – But only if you'll stay over!

He nodded; after all it was Friday and even if his parents want him home (which won't happen) he'll be able to go back home. She snuggled up to him as he tightened his grip on her. Smiling Jessica quickly pecked his neck, since that was one place he could actually reach. Kaoru shivered a little bit as he nuzzled his head again. Soon they would be able to sleep, even if it was only six o'clock, but till then snuggling sounded awesome to them while Kaoru mumbled her favorite melody…


End file.
